


give me forever and a night

by avengerskye



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Josie's herself again, Kai is back in the prison world, they're out of the prison world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengerskye/pseuds/avengerskye
Summary: One girl wasn't herself to escape the horror of what she's done.The other wasn't herself to save the ones she loves.Together, they became theirselves againOr : Josie is back to being herself after being Dark!Josie in the prison world. Jade turned her humanity back on to help Josie be herself again. Now, they're both gonna learn to be themselves again.*ON HOLD*
Relationships: Jade/Josie Saltzman/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 94
Kudos: 279





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> So after last episode, I became really interested in Jade's character and I decided to write this!
> 
> I really hope you'll enjoy it.

Josie's eyes feel heavy when she tries to open them. Actually, her whole body feels heavy. It feels like she's been asleep for days and hasn't moved since then. She faintly hears people talk around her. Their voices don't quite reach her ears, but she tries hard to just open her eyes. Josie manages to flutter her eyes open, and she sees a lot of people surrounding her. The effort it takes to actually open her eyes, sends her straight back into unconsciousness. 

The next time Josie tries to open her eyes, she manages to do so with more ease. It doesn't take her long to realize she's in her bed. This time, when people start speaking around her, she can hear them loud and clear.

"She's waking up!" Her sister yells.

"Not so loud Lizzie!" Hope hisses.

Josie's grateful for that, her head is pounding. The brunette groans and pushes herself up until she's sitting in bed. She finally sees everyone that's in her room. Of course, there's Lizzie and Hope, but her father is there too. Josie sees Mg and Kaleb on one side of the bed, Landon and Wade on the other. And, her mother is there? Josie tries to remember what happened, but everything feels blurry. 

"What happened?" Josie manages to ask. Her throat is on fire and it makes her cough. "Can I have some water please?"

MG leaves the room at vampire speed, only to reappear a couple of seconds later with a half empty glass of water.

"I spilled some, sorry." MG says with a sheepish smile.

Josie doesn't say a thing, but she gives him a smile back before reaching for the glass of water. She drinks the entire glass, and when she's done, Josie places it back on her nightstand. Then, she looks back at everyone in the room.

"Are you guys gonna tell me what happened? I feel like crap, you're all here, even you mom." 

"You don't remember anything?" Lizzie asks, visibly nervous.

"I-I don't. Everything feels blurry."

Everyone look at each other, and suddenly Josie feels uneasy. Whatever happened, it was her fault. She's about to push them again, Josie can't take their silence, but then Hope walks closer to the bed. The Mikaelson girl has a soft smile on when she sits down on the bed next to Josie. She takes the brunette's hand in hers before speaking.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Hope asks.

Josie's eyes stay on their intertwined hands. "I-I'm not sure. The sandclock being on the verge of breaking. The ascendant… coven day." As she tries to remember, Josie's head hurts more and more. "I don't think I remember much more. Maybe… I was trying to comfort Lizzie, she was sad about Sebastian leaving."

Hope is smiling and she nods. "It's good, you remember a lot actually. I can fill some of the blanks for you. You sent the sandclock to a prison world you created with Lizzie, but Alyssa Chang linked this prison world to the one you made when you were kids. So, it sent the sandclock to that prison world, and you were sent there too."

Josie's eyes widen, and as Hope talks images invade her brain. "I wasn't the only one there…"

Hope's smile fades. "No, Lizzie and your father were sent there too. Turns out, your father sent three ancient students of the school there in the past, and your uncle Kai was there too."

Josie's brain is going on overdrive as memories come crashing back. "Oh my god."

Jade, Diego and Wendy. Kai screwing them all over. Herself breaking the sandclock. The darkness invading her. Josie's eyes fill with tears. She hugs her knees to her chest and lays her forehead on them. The brunette feels the bed sink on the side that was empty. Josie turns her head to see who it is.

"Lizzie…" Josie shakes her head and tears spill from her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

The blonde twin quickly embrace her sister. "It's okay. I'm okay."

"B-but you are-"

"A heretic, I guess. I'm a vampire-witch hybrid."

"How?"

"Sebastian made me drink his blood and told me after. I was mad and quickly left. I siphoned his magic with a kiss, which desiccated him. I put him in a car and drove back to Mystic Falls. During this ride, you broke the sandclock." Lizzie chuckles. "I don't know what actually killed me. The crash or the black magic, but yeah, I died."

Josie's tears don't stop. She buries her face in her sister's neck and cries hard. Suddenly, she feels another pair of arms embracing her. She gets her face out of Lizzie's neck, and sees Hope embracing the both of them, so she buries her face in Lizzie's neck again. The three of them stay like that for a while, just hugging and crying. Memories are slowly coming back. She remembers hurting her father, threatening to rip Lizzie's heart out. She remembers Jade, and the way she helped her. In a way, Jade was the reason why Josie hadn't killed her family. This thought makes Josie pause. She pulls away from Lizzie and Hope's embrace.

"Where are Jade, Diego and Wendy?"

Her father's expression makes her angry. He looks guilty and guarded. Josie shakily stands up from the bed and walks to him. 

"Where are they? I remember we all left the prison world together. I know they must be here." Alaric lifts his chin, but he doesn't answer. "Dad! Answer me."

"They're in the werewolves transition cells." Hope answers for him.

Josie quickly turns to face her friend. "Why? They helped us. Jade's the reason I'm myself again. She kept me from killing Lizzie and my dad. She turned her humanity on again. They're not a threat!"

Hope looks guilty and she doesn't quite meet Josie's eyes. "I only did what your father asked me to."

Josie turns back to face her father. "You failed them once, and you're doing it again." She walks closer to him. "You are the reason why everything happened."

"Josie, sweetie, please calm down-" Caroline tries, only to be cut off.

"And you, you're no better. You actually suggested to send them there, with Kai!" Josie glares at her mother, and starts walking towards her, only for a strong wave of dizziness to wash over her.

Josie lose consciousness, but Lizzie is quick to catch her. The blonde twin carries the brunette to her bed and gently lays her down. Alaric leaves the room without a word. 

"I think you should all go. Josie is gonna need a lot of rest, it's pretty clear that's she's not okay." Lizzie says as she lays down beside her sister.

Pretty much everyone steps out of the room, except for Hope and Caroline. Lizzie had expected her mother to stay, but Hope's presence is kind of a surprise.

"Do you mind if I stay? Josie's my best friend." Hope says with a little smile. "And you are too Lizzie, of course."

The Saltzman girl smiles. "Of course, but I think you should get Jade out of the transition cells. Josie looked very upset that she was locked up."

Hope looks unsure, but Caroline quickly comforts her. "Lizzie's right, go and free Jade, but bring her back here. I want to have an eye on her."

Hope nods her head and walks out of the room. She had barely no rest since the Saltzman were gone. She's glad they're back, but can't help but feel the same kind of betrayal Josie feels. Since she learned what Alaric did to those three kids, Hope has wondered a hundred times if he ever thought about sending _her_ there. Then, Hope thinks about when they came back and how the black magic had been affecting Josie. Seeing the younger girl like that broke her heart. Hope is glad everything is okay now. Josie is back to being herself, the three kids are back from the prison world, and Kai Parker is locked up again. Hope took care of the ascendant herself, she asked her aunt Freya for the strongest dissimulation spell she knew and used it. Nobody but Hope could know where to find it. 

Hope walks to the transition cells, and she's quickly noticed by their prisoners.

"Oh, look who's there." Wendy says with an eye roll. "It's our very own prison guard."

Hope gives her a glare, only getting a smirk back from the girl. Wendy is standing in the middle of her cell, visibly bored. Diego is laying on the cot in his cell, and doesn't even look at Hope as she passed by it. When the auburn girl gets to the last occupied cell, she finds Jade sitting on the floor in a position that reminds her a lot of the one Josie took when her memories started to come back to her. 

"Don't even try. She's been in this position ever since you took us here." Wendy says with a bored tone of voice. "I think she's crying."

Hope doesn't look back at Wendy, but she does swallow with difficulty. Hope quickly says a spell that unlocks Jade's cell. The vampire girl doesn't even look up, her head stay on her knees. Hope notices that Jade is indeed crying. The Mikaelson girl slowly walks closer, carefull to not startle the other girl. When she's close enough, Hope kneels down in front of Jade, now they're on the same eye-level. Hope hesitates to touch the girl, but she feels like it would be the only way to get Jade's attention. So, Hope gently places a hand on Jade's shoulder. The vampire girl's head snaps up. Her eyes are full of tears, and there's fear in them.

"It's okay Jade, you're okay."

Jade moves at vampire speed, and for a second Hope is worried she'll disappear, but the girl just moves to the other side of the cell.

"You shouldn't be in here. It's not safe." Jade says.

Hope notices the black veins around Jade's eyes. Hope now knows what Jade's afraid of. She's afraid of herself.

"It's okay. I know you won't hurt me."

Jade let's out a dark laugh. "Oh yeah? Because I don't."

"You couldn't even if you wanted too. I'm more powerful than you are." Hope says with a shrug.

"Who are you exactly?" Diego asks from his cell.

Jade's eyes follow the voice, only to go back to Hope a second later. "He's right, who are you?"

"You used to know me as Hope Marshall. I was a new student when you guys were sent to the prison world." Hope sees recognition flash in Jade's eyes. "My real name is Hope Mikaelson, my father was Klaus Mikaelson. Which makes me a tribrid. So, don't be afraid of hurting me."

"Mikaelson? Really?" Jade asks, and Hope nods. "So you're a witch-vampire-werewolf tribrid?"

"Yeah, but my vampire side isn't activated yet." Hope answers.

Jade seems a little less tense then she was minutes before. She walks closer to Hope, but her eyes travel to the still opened door of the cell. 

"You're not a really good prison guard. You didn't close the door."

"Oh, that's because I came here to free you."

Jade frowns. "What? Dr. Saltzman is freeing us?"

"No, not exactly. He doesn't want you all to get out, but Caroline gave me the okay to let you out."

"Thank god!" Wendy says.

"Not you, just Jade."

Diego punches the bars of his cell in anger.

"What?!" Wendy yells.

"Why me?"

"Josie woke up, she asked for you." Hope tells Jade, before looking back at Diego and Wendy. "I actually think you'll all get to be free soon, so don't be so angry."

She receives death glare from the both of them, but Hope doesn't dwell on them, instead she looks back at Jade. She's relieved to see worry clouding her features, and maybe some kind of softness too.

"How is she? Josie, I mean." Jade asks hesitantly.

"She's been better, but at least she's herself. She's gonna need a lot of rest, but I think she'll be back on her feet in no time. She's resilient."

Jade nods, and smiles a barely there smile. "Good. I'm happy to hear that, but I won't come out of this cell. I don't want to hurt anyone."

Hope walks closer to her, and she sees Jade takes a step back. "I read your file Jade. Grade A student, barely never gets into trouble… You drank human blood once, and it was when you got turned. Dr. Saltzman found you the same day, and he brought you back here. From then on, you drank animal blood and never complained. Lizzie told me what happened the night you killed that girl, and… I just wanna say, it wasn't your fault. You're a ripper Jade, and that's something really hard to control. I don't think you'll ever hurt somebody again, not if you don't shut off your humanity." Hope takes a deep breath. "I'm sure Josie believes in you too. You should come out and prove us right." Jade avoids Hope's eyes, and the Mikaelson girl can see her hesitating. "I'll make sure you don't hurt anyone. We can even stop by the kitchen and get you a bag of blood so you don't feel tempted."

"I hurt her before Hope." Jade says. "I manipulated Josie when she was a child. I threatened to torture her and kill her in the prison world."

"The manipulation was just you being a teenager, and what happened in the prison world is a direct consequence of you shutting off your humanity. I don't believe you'd do that with your humanity on." Hope sighs. "Take a chance Jade, it'll be worth it."

Jade takes a deep breath and looks at the ceiling for a couple of seconds.

"Promise me they won't rot in these cells for long." Jade demands.

Hope takes a look at both Diego and Wendy before looking back at Jade.

"You have my word."

"Okay. Take me to her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! 
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, but I really wanted to see if the writers would keep Jade around before keeping on writing the story. I'm so glad she's still around (and flirting with Josie! That look!!). Anyway she's so great with her humanity on.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jade hesitantly follows Hope inside the twins' room. Caroline and Lizzie's eyes quickly catch her, and it makes Jade pause. In a second, Lizzie is standing in front of her.

"Don't you dare try anything, understood?" Lizzie says with a hard stare.

Jade barely has the time to nod before Hope stands in front of her and gently pushes Lizzie a step back.

"Enough Lizzie, we have no reason to believe she's a threat." Hope says.

"No reason to believe she's a threat? She tried to kill my dad, and wanted to torture Josie in the prison world."

"You're not being fair Lizzie. Jade had her humanity turned off." Hope glances at Caroline for help.

"It's true sweetie, having our humanity turned off… we're just not ourselves when we do that. I strongly suggest you don't try it. The guilt and the sadness is ten times worse when it comes back."

Lizzie huffs and turns around, letting Jade and Hope step further in the room. Jade finally gets to see Josie on the bed. It looks like the brunette is asleep. Without thinking too much, Jade walks closer to get a better look. Josie is curled in a ball on the bed and she’s clutching a pillow close to her chest. Jade can’t help but let a little smile stretch her lips.

“She’s sleeping.” Jade says quietly.

“She lost consciousness.” Caroline rectifies.

“What? How?” Jade quickly turns to her old headmaster. “What happened?”

Caroline, Lizzie and Hope share a look, and it’s enough to make Jade angry. Suddenly, she feels like she shouldn’t be the one being threatened, maybe she should be the one protecting Josie.

“Do I need to repeat myself?”

“No.” Hope says quickly. “Josie got really angry when she learned that Dr. Saltzman asked me to put you in the cells. She got up and walked, but she was too weak to be doing that. She fell unconscious.”

“Why did you let her get up then?” 

“Because I’m my own person.” Josie mumbles as she sits up in bed. 

Jade quickly turns around to look at Josie. The brunette looks exhausted, but she’s still smiling. Josie is looking back at Jade, and she softly pats the spot next to her on the bed. Jade understands that Josie wants her to sit, but she’s not sure she wants to risk it. After a couple of seconds, Josie seems to understand, and her smile fades a little.

“How do you feel?” Jade asks, hoping to get her hesitation out of Josie’s mind. 

"I'm okay." Josie says and forces a smile. 

Jade doesn't know Josie that much. She knew Josie when she was 6, but it was pretty clear the brunette wasn't the same girl now. This older version of the brunette is more reserved, shy even. She almost looks like the shadow of her 6 year old self. Jade takes a deep breath before she walks closer to Josie's bed. She tentatively sits on the edge of the bed. It's not the close spot Josie wanted her in a moment before, but it's still something. The smile she gets from Josie makes her heart flutter, and it's enough to tell her she did the right thing.

"Are you okay?" Josie asks, trying to subtly moving closer.

Jade fights a little smile, in vain. "I hope I will be."

Jade's answer puts a cute little frown on Josie's face, and she almost regrets it, until Josie looks at the three other girls in the room.

"Could you leave us?"

"Sweetie, I'm not sure-" Caroline starts.

"It'll be fine. You can all stay close, I just don't want you in the room. I want to talk with Jade. Alone."

Hope, Lizzie and Caroline look at each other, trying to decide what to do. Hope is the first to move to the door.

"Well, I'll be close if you need me." Hope says with a smile.

Josie gives her a soft smile. "Thank you."

Hope nods and then she's out of the room, closing the door behind her. Caroline walks closer to Lizzie and takes her hand in her's. 

"We'll be just outside the door." Caroline says.

"Okay."

Lizzie doesn't say a word, and it's pretty clear that their mother basically has to drag her out of the room. As soon as the door closes behind the two blondes, Josie sighs in relief. Her eyes go back to Jade, the girl with dark blonde hair doesn't meet her eyes. Jade is looking down at her hands, as she plays with her own fingers.

"Jade?"

It takes a couple of seconds before Jade speaks. "You shouldn't have asked them to free me."

"You're not dangerous. I trust you."

"How? I don't even trust myself."

"You helped me in the prison world. What I was doing was so disturbing to you that you switched your humanity back on." Josie moves closer again, but she stops when Jade stiffens. "You're a good person Jade."

Jade lets out a dark chuckle. "No, I'm not. I killed Inez, I killed Diego, Wendy and Kai way too many times to count them. I tried to kill your father, and almost tortured you. I'm not a good person."

Josie shrugs. "Then I'm not a good person either. In the prison world, I tried to kill my father too. I actually threatened to kill my own sister. You're actually the only reason why they're both still alive."

"Yo-you're not a bad person. The black magic was affecting you." Jade argues.

A soft smile plays on Josie's lips. "See, if I'm not a bad person because the black magic was affecting me, then you're not a bad person because you had your humanity turned off."

Jade shakes her head. "It's not the same. I killed Inez before that, and I actually chose to turn it off."

"It's not like rippers have much of a choice Jade. You know, my friend MG killed my other friend Landon once. MG's a ripper, just like you, and he's not a bad person, just like you."

Jade frowns. "He killed your friend? Did he have vampire blood in his system or something?"

Josie chuckles. "No. Landon's a phoenix." Jade's eyes grow wide. "It's a complicated story. I'll explain it to you one day."

Jade looks away from Josie, and the brunette actually sees her saying "a phoenix" and being totally shocked. 

"Did they give you some blood since we came back?" Josie asks.

"Oh, yeah." Jade nods. "They gave me some while I was in my cell, and Hope made us stop by the kitchen to get some more before she took me here."

"Of course, she did." Josie's smile is fond, and it makes Jade curious.

"Do you- do you have feelings for Hope?"

Josie blushes. "No, not anymore."

"But you used to?"

The brunette nods. "When I was twelve, and maybe recently too. I'm not so sure." Jade nods, but she doesn't say anything. "Did you have feelings for Kai?"

Jade scrunches her face in disgust. "Absolutely not. I had my humanity turned off, so no feelings at all. It was a sex thing." Jade looks at Josie and cringes. "I'm sorry, this is weird, right?"

"Kinda." Josie chuckles. "It's fine though, right? The past stays in the past. We could… learn to be ourselves again."

Jade looks in Josie's eyes and lets a little smile play on her lips again. "That sounds good." Jade hesitates before speaking again. "D-Do you think I'll be allowed to stay here? For a while."

"Of course! Don't worry about that okay?"

Jade shrugs, trying to appear more detached than she is as she avoids Josie's eyes. "It's just, I know that older vampire aren't allowed in school, so…"

"It's different with you, Diego and Wendy. You were trapped in a prison world for ten years. You haven't aged. Plus, it's totally my parents' fault, so you'll be allowed to stay, believe me."

Jade looks up at Josie, only to notice that the brunette has moved closer again. Not a lot of space separates them now. It wouldn't take much efforts to reach out and touch Josie. Jade doesn't dare do that though. She realizes that she feels less on edge now, more at ease. 

"I want to show you _my_ Salvatore school. Lots of things changed over the years. I want to introduce you to my friends. I-I want us to be friends." Josie smiles and reaches for Jade's hands. "I'm so grateful for what you did for me. For the way you brought me back to myself. I want you to let me in and show you that you did the right thing."

Jade squeezes Josie's hands. "I won't ever doubt that I did the right thing. Maybe… maybe I could redeem myself. Maybe I could make good use of this second chance."

"I'm sure you can." Josie says before yawning. "Sorry."

"Don't be. You should rest, catch some sleep." Jade says as she tries to stand up. 

Josie uses the hold she still has on Jade's hands to keep her on the bed.

"Wait. Wendy and Diego, where are they now?"

"Still in the cells." Jade says with a bit of bitterness.

"I promise to get them out of there tomorrow, okay?"

Somehow, Jade knows she can just trust Josie to keep her words. "Okay."

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, you will."

Jade stands up and then walks to the door. As she opens the door, she looks back one last time at the brunette still sitting on the bed. The smile Josie sends her, makes Jade smile back before quickly avoiding Josie's eyes and walking out of the room and closing the door behind her. She's not surprised to find Hope, Caroline and Lizzie all waiting in the hallways. 

"I didn't hurt her." Jade quickly says, feeling defensive.

"We know." Hope says with a comforting smile. 

Jade nods. "Well, where should I go now?"

"I need a new roommate, actually." Hope smiles. "Alyssa Chang and I decided it would be best if we didn't share a room anymore."

"Isn't she the girl who trapped the Saltzmans in the prison world?"

"Uh, yeah. She's gonna be punished for that, but more like detention. Prison worlds are not a good way to punish teenagers, we know that now." Caroline says, guilt written all over her face. "Hope made her understand that she went too far, Alyssa is sorry for what she did."

Jade gives them a forced smile. "Good, I guess." She looks at Hope. "So, roommates, uh?"

"Sure, why not?" Hope says with a smile and a shrug. "If Josie likes you, you can't be that bad. I have to learn to make friends anyway."

Jade smiles back, and follows Hope when the auburn haired girls starts to walk away.

"Hope! Take a spare blanket and some pillows for Jade from the supply room, okay?" Caroline says.

Hope turns around and nods to let Caroline know she heard her. They stop by the supply room, and it takes Hope a couple of minutes to gather everything Jade could need. Sheets for the bed, a blanket, some pillows, some spare clothes, towels… Hope and Jade carry all the things to Hope’s room, and when Hope walks into her room, Jade hesitantly waits by the door.

“Are you waiting for an invitation or something? Cause you don’t need one, this is your room too.”

Jade gives a little smile and nods before walking in. She looks around for a moment. She quickly notices the empty side of the room that will now be hers. Then her eyes go to Hope’s side. 

“It’s beautifully decorated.” Jade says.

Hope smiles as she looks around too. “Yeah, it is. Josie and Landon did that for me.”

“I heard that name before, Landon’s th-the phoenix, right?”

“Josie told you about that?” Jade nods. “Yeah, he is.”

“Your boyfriend?”

“Not anymore.” Jade lifts an eyebrow, and Hope sighs. “Long story short, I came back from Malivore and we both had changed. We tried dating again, but we kept arguing and it wasn’t as… easy as it used to be. We’re friends now.”

“Oh, sorry.”

Hope shakes her head. “Don’t be.”

“What about Josie? You two look close.”

Hope smiles fondly, but she shakes her head. “Maybe in another life. She’s my best friend.”

Somehow, Hope’s words make relief wash over Jade. She wonders how she would have reacted if Hope had told her she did have a thing for Josie. She doesn’t dwell on it though, it’s not the case. 

“I was wondering… Do you have family Jade? Do they think you’re dead since you became a vampire?”

Jade frowns. “They all think I’m dead.”

“Sorry about that.” Hope unties her hair and goes through her drawers to find her night clothes. “My parents are dead, I have an uncle and two aunts that are still alive. I don’t see them much though, they have their own lives.”

Jade’s eyes don’t leave Hope as she moves around the room. Suddenly, she feels sadness overwhelm her as she thinks about Hope’s family. She’s still getting used to feeling emotions this strongly again, 

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

Hope turns her head to look at Jade. “It’s okay, but thank you. I’ll go change in the bathroom.”

Jade nods. “I’ll change here then.”

Jade changes quickly, and then she starts putting the sheets on her bed. She’s reaching for the blanket when Hope walks back into the room. 

“You know Jade, I think we could be friends.” Hope says with a smile. “Just don’t mess with Josie, okay?”

Jade turns her head to look at Hope and frowns, unsure of what the Mikaelson girl is talking about.

“I saw the looks, I’ve seen them before. When Josie started dating Penelope, when she was dating Landon. I was even on the receiving end of those looks once. Be careful with her heart, that’s all I’m asking of you.”

Jade can’t bring herself to argue that nothing is going on between Josie and her. So she just nods dumbly.

“Good. Now I’m going to bed, it’s been a long day.” Hope slips under the covers of her bed. “Close the lights when you’re done, will you?”

“Sure. Good night Hope.”

“Good night Jade, and welcome back.”

Jade smiles. “Thanks.”

When she’s done making her bed, Jade quickly turns the lights off. She gets on the bed and slips under her blanket. She sighs as warmth and safety washes over her. She briefly thinks of Wendy and Diego, still trapped in the cold transition cells. Josie said they’d get to be free tomorrow, they’ll be okay soon. That’s when her thoughts drift to the brunette witch. It’s with the mental image of a smiling Josie that Jade surrenders to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you liked it!
> 
> I've had some request for other ships that could be included in the story. I love the idea of Hope and Wendy... Other ideas?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I know it's been a long time. I'm sorry for the wait but I really had to finish another fic before updating this one! 
> 
> I really hope you'll like it!

When Jade wakes up, she quickly notices she's alone in the room. Hope opened the curtains of the room, letting the rays of sunlight warm it in a pleasant way. Even though she's a vampire, Jade loves those little human things. Being warm, eating and most importantly, feeling. She still has a hard time to believe she left her humanity on off for ten whole years. In a way she's glad she did, she wonders if she would have gone insane in the prison world with her humanity on. Jade pushes the blanket aside and stands up. The warmth of her covers is quickly missed when her bare feet touch the cold floor. Before she has time to react and put some socks on, the door of the room opens. Pure reflexes kick in, and soon Jade is pining the intruder to the wall, a hand on a delicate throat. As soon as she realizes it's Hope, the vampire lets her go with wide eyes as she retreats. Jade lifts her hands in the air in surrender.

"I'm so sorry." Jade manages to say as tears build up in her eyes.

Hope massages her throat, but her eyes hold no anger when they land on Jade.

"It's fine. Reflexes can be a bitch."

"I don't wanna be like this. I don't wanna hurt anyone."

Hope walks closer to Jade and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's good you have a powerful tribrid as a roommate then, uh? You can't really hurt me. I'd kicking your ass in the blink of an eye." Hope says with a smirk.

Jade shakes her head with a chuckles. "Good thing, yes." She becomes serious again. "Do you think you could help me? I don't wanna be this person, I don't wanna be on edge all the time. I'd hate to hurt…"

"Josie?" Hope finishes for her with a soft smile. "She's more powerful than you think. But, I guess I could help you control your feelings and get the edge under control too. Just to reassure you."

Jade gives her roommate a grateful smile. "Thank you, I'd appreciate that."

Hope nods. "Okay, now that that's settled… I was actually here to wake you up and take you to have breakfast."

Jade's eyes light up with delight. "A real meal sounds wonderful."

Hope smiles back. "Do what you gotta do and meet me in the common room, okay?"

"Sure!"

Hope nods one last time before walking out of the door. Jade decides to cheat a little and uses her vampire speed to take a shower, brush her teeth and get dressed. As soon as she's out of the room, Jade goes back to human speed. Breaking rules or being the center of attention was quite the opposite of what she wanted to do. As she walks through the halls, she can't help but look around. It mostly stayed the same, only the decorations really changed. Now that her humanity is on, Jade can feel how deeply she missed this place. She's so lost in her thoughts, that she jumps really badly when someone calls her name.

"Jade? Is everything okay?" 

The vampire is glad she didn't do something like she did to Hope a couple of minutes earlier. Jade doesn't recognizes the boy standing in front of her. He has dark skin and voluminous hair, with a kind smile on.

"Oh, sorry. I'm MG, Milton Greasly, but please don't call me that." He smiles again. "You must not remember me, you were… upset, when I met you the first time. I helped Hope to walk you and your friends to the werewolf transition cells."

Jade tries to smile. "Oh, I-I don't remember that part well."

"It's okay, I prefer you don't remind me as someone who locked you up." MG motions for Jade to follow him as he starts to walk again. "I'd like us to be friends. I heard we are… alike."

Jade looks at him and tries to understand what he's trying to tell her. They're both vampires, that part is obvious. Then it hits her like a ton of bricks. He's the ripper Josie told her about, the one who killed the phoenix.

Jade lets out a dark chuckle. "Yeah, we could start a Ripper's anonymous club."

MG gives her an awkward smile. "Talking about it helps, believe me."

"Really?" Jade says with a small voice, not quite believing him.

That's when MG realizes that maybe Jade is a little more broken than he thought. He'd just have to be a much better friend than he originally thought he'd have to be. The vampire boy mindlessly puts an arm around Jade's shoulder.

"You'll be fine man. I'll make sure of it." They're walking in the common room where Hope, Josie, Lizzie, Landon, Rafael and Kaleb are all sitting and chatting. "Actually, we'll all make sure of it. Supersquad has your back now."

Jade looks at him with a lifted eyebrow. "Supersquad?"

"Present!" Everyone says. 

"See?" MG says with a brilliant smile.

MG walks further in the room, dragging Jade with him since he still has his arm around her shoulders. 

"Good morning Jade." Josie says with a smile.

Jade's whole body softens when she sees Josie's warm brown eyes and her comforting smile. The vampire girl also notices Josie looks less exhausted than the day before, but she's not sure if she should be out of bed already.

"Don't worry, she didn't walk here." Hope says with a knowing smile. "Rafael carried her."

Jade briefly wonders who's Rafael but then she pushes that aside. "Good morning Josie." Jade looks at Hope. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Well, I'm voting we go eat now. I'm starving." Rafael says as he gets up. 

"Wait!" Jade protests. "What about Wendy and Diego? Are they still in the cells?"

Lizzie rolls her eyes as she gets up. "Yes, they are. We'll talk to my dad about them later."

Jade feels her blood boil. "No!"

Everyone stops their movements and look at her with suspicious eyes. Normally, Jade would flinch under the eyes of so many strangers, but now her feelings were overwhelming.

"None of you care, but I do! They are my friends and I want them out of these cells."

Jade quickly pushes MG's arm off of her shoulders and turns around, fully intending to go straight to the headmaster's office. 

"Jade! Please wait for me."

Josie's voice makes her stop. She closes her eyes and inhales deeply. Losing her patience or lashing out at Josie is the last thing she wants to do. 

"Josie, I'm just gonna ask your parents to let my friends out." Jade says, as calmly as she can. She turns around to look at the brunette, and her eyes widen when she sees Josie leaning on the wall, clearly on the verge of passing out. In the blink of an eye, Jade is standing next to Josie and holds her up. "Josie, shit!"

Without thinking, Jade quickly takes Josie in her arms, carrying her bridal style. She immediately feels guilty about worrying Josie to the point she felt like she had to get up and follow her. Josie's eyes are drooping, but she's still conscious.

"Why did no one stopped you?" Jade asks, her voice full of worry. 

"I told you before, I'm my own person." Josie says before leaning her head on Jade's shoulder. 

"I get that, but sometimes people can keep you from doing something to keep you safe. You shouldn't be so stubborn!"

"I've cared about others all my life, now I'm caring about me and about what I want."

Jade shakes her head and tightens her hold on Josie. "Please, be careful. I don't want you to be hurt."

"Then don't walk away from me like that again." Josie says with a frown. "You just had to wait a little and let us talk, we'd have understood."

Jade swallows with difficulty. "My emotions are all over the place. Sorry about that."

"Don't, it's okay." Josie lifts her head to get a better look at Jade. "Where are you going like that?"

Jade stops walking. "I-I have no idea actually. At first I was walking to your parents' office, but now that I have you in my arms…"

"Okay, so here me out. We could go and have breakfast. Then we grab two plates and bring them to Diego and Wendy, while Hope goes to my parents and talk them into releasing your friends."

"Why Hope?"

Josie shrugs. "She's great with my parents. If someone can make them change their minds, it's Hope."

"Okay…" Jade says as she walks back into the common room. As soon as Jade walks in with Josie in her arms, every eyes is on them. 

"Josie, are you okay?" Lizzie asks before running close to them at vampire speed. "Give her to me now."

Jade subconsciously tightens her hold on Josie without breaking eye with Lizzie, daring her to make a move to get Josie out of her arms.

"I'm fine Lizzie, and you don't need to carry me. Jade can do it, it's fine."

Lizzie glares at Jade but she doesn't argue. 

"Let's all go to eat now." Josie says 

"Is it okay with you Jade?" Hope asks, clearly worried about her new roommate's well being. "I could skip breakfast and talk to Dr. Saltzman."

Somehow, Hope's care for her makes Jade smile and her heart warms up. 

"It's okay, Josie said you'd talk to them after breakfast." Jade says briefly looking down at the brunette still in her arms. "We'll bring them breakfast too."

"Okay, if you're sure."

Jade nods, and then they all starts walking to the cafeteria. Everyone goes straight to get their food, but Jade decides to go to an empty table instead. She sits Josie down carefully, and smiles down at her.

"What can I get you?" Jade asks.

"2 pancakes and bacon, please!" Josie says with a big smile. "Oh! And some orange juice too!"

"Something to pour on your pancakes maybe?"

"Maple syrup." Josie says with a shrug. "Thanks Jade."

The vampire nods and goes to get their breakfast. She looks at the tables full of food with wide eyes, there were so many more choices than back in the days. She decides to take her time to choose what to put on her plate before getting Josie's breakfat. After a couple of minutes, her plate is full and she has some blood in a cup. Then, she quickly fixes Josie's plate before realizing she doesn't have enough arms to carry two full plates, and two cups. 

"Need a hand?" Jade turns to look at a curly haired boy who's giving her a smile. "I'm Landon."

"The phoenix." Jade blurts out.

His smile falters for a second, but then it's back. "So, need help?"

"Uh, yeah thank you."

Landon takes both of the cups and walks back to the table Jade left Josie at earlier. Jade takes a second before following him. She really needed someone to explain the whole phoenix story to her. Jade gives Josie her plate and sits by her right side without thinking more about it. 

"So…" Kaleb starts with a mouth full of food. "How did you get turned Jade?"

Jade's whole body tenses, and she stops her movements. 

"Kaleb!" Josie hisses. "This is none of our business."

He gives Josie side-eyes. "Why is it such a big deal?"

"Getting turned is a traumatic event for some of us, asshole." Lizzie says with a glare. 

Jade is a little surprised by the blonde twin's intervention.

"Thanks Lizzie." Jade says with a small smile. 

The remaining of their meals go on without another awkward moment. When they're all done eating, Jade quickly goes to make two plates for Diego and Wendy. She smiles when Landon joins her.

"What do you think they'd like to drink?" The curly haired boy asks.

"Apple juice for Wendy and milk for Diego." Jade says with hesitation. Landon smiles and nods. "Thanks for the help, again."

"I know how it feels to be new here. Well, I know you're not really new, but you know… You have the best people on your side this time."

As Landon speaks, Jade's eyes travel to Josie, and they're still on the brunette when she speaks. "I know."

They exchange one last smile before walking back to the table. This time it's Lizzie that carries Josie around as they make their way to the cells. Hope parted ways with them to go see Alaric and make sure they could get the two teenagers out of the cells. When they walk into the cells, Diego is doing push-ups in his cell, and wendy is sitting on the floor in the middle of hers. 

"Hey guys." Jade says with a hesitant smile.

Diego immediately stops and looks at her with a hard stare. Wendy opens her eyes quickly and stands up.

"Jade! You look better."

"I-I am. I think." Jade says as she walks closer to Diego's cell. Lizzie quickly says a spell and the door opens. "Here, I brought you a plate full of meat, and some milk. Landon, could you…"

The boy quickly walks into the cell and hands Diego the milk. 

Diego looks at him from head to toes. "You're not afraid of us."

"Oh I am." Landon says with a small scared smile. "But I'm used to die, so it's fine."

Diego frowns and looks at Jade. "What does that even mean?"

"He's a phoenix." Jade says excitedly. "Can you believe it? He literally comes back to life."

"What? What the hell is that?" Wendy asks from her cell.

"I-I actually have no idea. They didn't tell me the story yet." Jade says.

Jade gives Diego one last smile before she walks out of the cell with Landon. Lizzie immediately gets the door closed and locked again, only to receive a glare from the wolf stuck inside. 

"Diego stop being an asshole." Wendy calls out from her cell. "Sorry about him, he's angry to be stuck in here."

"Who can blame him!" 

Everyone turns around to see a smiling Hope coming their way. She lifts her hand and quickly gets the two cell doors to open. 

"Dr. Saltzman agreed, you're both free." Hope says. "Diego, you'll be roomming with Rafael and Landon. Raf's a wolf like you, and you can't kill Landon. Lizzie, Josie, would you mind having Wendy in your room?"

The twins look at each other for a couple of seconds. Lizzie then rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. Josie looks back at Hope.

"It's fine, we'll sleep in the same bed." Josie answers. 

"Thank you so much Hope." Jade says with a grateful smile.

"My pleasure." Hope says before giving her a nod.

Jade walks to where Wendy and Diego met outside of their cells. Jade smiles at them and opens her arms so they could all share a hug. Wendy rolls her eyes but then she smiles and caves in. Diego mutters something under his breath and sulks a little, but still he walks and pulls his two friends in a tight hug. From a distance, every member of the supersquad watches with matching smiles.

"Why do we never hug like that?!" MG asks.

The question makes everyone pause before sharing a laugh. Diego, Jade and Wendy break their hug and join the laugh. Maybe they could all be friends now. 

"New monster! There's a new monster in school!" Wade says as he walks into the room with terrified eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! 
> 
> So not much Jasie in this one, but the story is only starting, so they'll get lots of moments soon.
> 
> How would you feel about Lizzie/Diego?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Thank you so much for your support on this story.
> 
> Jasie for the win (if I can't have Hosie, well I demand Jasie).

Jade looks at the time on Hope's nightstand for what feels like a thousand times tonight. When she sees how late, or how early, it is, the vampire turns to lay on her back and sighs. So many thoughts are clouding her mind. Thoughts about monster, Malivore, her friends, the new ones she just made, Hope, Josie… Josie, who changed so much over the year. Jade quietly groans as she remembers the curious little girl who'd follow her around the school. The snarky little thing she'd say. Yes, she was a goody two shoes back then too, but she was more prone to mischief. There were hints of that old version of Josie still present. Like when she would say that she's her own person, but Jade could see how much efforts it took her to stand up for herself.

The vampire girl groans and turns again to see the time, only to see Hope staring at her.

"You've been tossing and turning for hours." Hope groans loudly before sitting up in bed. The Mikaelson girl reaches for the light on her nightstand and turns it on. "What's keeping you up?"

Jade sits up in bed too and turns to face Hope. The vampire takes her blanket and wraps herself in it, finding some comfort there.

"I don't know."

Hope smiles. "You're lying. Our friendship won't stand for long if you do that." Jade's eyes go wide, so Hope decides to soften her sentence. "Just say the truth, I hate liars. And when you say the truth, we can find a solution to your problem."

"I-I, yes, sorry." Jade avoids Hope's eyes. "There's so many things going on, and with my heightened emotions, I feel like a total mess. Diego's still kinda mad at me, Wendy is adjusting just fine to this world, we got attacked by a monster, there's a hell dimension, your ex-boyfriend is a phoenix, you're a tribrid, Josie changed-"

Hope frowns and decides to cut her off. "How? How did Josie change? From the dark Josie you met in the prison world?"

Jade shakes her head. "No, from the kid I met ten years ago. She was such a happy kid, a curious little girl who knew her place and loved to take it. And now… I feel like she became the shadow of herself." From the look on Hope's face, Jade immediately knows that her roommate knows exactly what she's talking about. "Tell me about Josie, will you? Tell me how she became like that."

"I don't know if I shou-"

"Hope, please." Jade pleads. "I just want to understand. I'd hate to say or do something wrong around her."

Hope hides her face in her hands and groans. "Fine! I guess it started when she was around twelve? Something like that. Lizzie has a mental illness, and I guess it took a lot of place in their lives. She started taking a lot of space and Josie let her, because she felt like Lizzie needed it more than she did. Josie… She just wants everyone to be happy, to be loved. When she wants something, she feels like she doesn't deserve it."

"She said she had a crush on you when she was twelve." Jade says, curiosity seeping in.

Hope smiles fondly and nods. "Yeah, it happened around the same time I guess. It's the one thing she decided to be selfish about."

"What do you mean?"

"She wanted to hide it from Lizzie, because Lizzie used to go after every person Josie was interested in." Hope chuckles and shakes her head. "Josie slipped a note in my room, but she panicked and wanted to destroy it. She ended up burning half of my room. She also told Lizzie I was starting rumors about her mental illness, just to make sure we'd never be friends. She just wanted her crush to stay hers, you know?" Jade nods, prompting Hope to keep speaking. "Josie's love and care for Lizzie were her main focus, until Penelope."

"Who's Penelope?" Jade asks with a frown, she doesn't remember meeting a girl named Penelope. 

Hope closely watches as she speaks her next words. "You could say she's Josie's first love."

The words hit Jade a little harder than she expected it. Of course she knew Josie must have already fell in love at some point, but hearing Hope say it like that… It just hurts more than it should. What hurts too is the fact that the few times Josie stood up for herself, it was related to someone else.

"Penelope Park is… well, I didn't know her that much actually. She's arrogant, though, and that used to get on my nerves." Hope smiles. "But she made Josie the center of her attention, and for a couple of months… Josie shined."

"For someone who didn't have friends up until recently, you know a lot of things." Jade says with a smirk.

Hope laughs. "Yeah, I didn't blend in, but I observed. Anyway, do you want me to keep talking?" 

"Yeah, go on."

"Okay. So Josie was Penelope's center of attention, but Josie's center of attention was always Lizzie. After a couple of months, Penelope had enough, so she broke it off with Josie. I don't know much about that, just that Josie was heartbroken and that Penelope did everything to poke the twins after that. Penelope wanted Josie to stand up for herself, and to stop putting Lizzie's happiness above hers, but I think Josie just latched on Lizzie even more. Penelope moved to Belgium last year, and that's when she talked to Josie about a ritual called 'The Merge'."

"What is that?" Jade says, worry already seeping in, it didn't sound good.

"It's a curse that was placed on the Gemini coven, Josie and Lizzie's coven. When they turn 22, twins of their coven have to merge. One twin siphons the other, and they become one. That's how the leader of the coven is chosen."

A look of pure horror crosses Jade's face, she throws her blanket off and stands up.

"This is disgusting!" The vampire girl starts to pace around the room. "It means one of them is gonna die?"

"Live through the other, I guess. We're still looking for information and details. We're doing our best to stop it." Hope sighs and stands up, walking to Jade. She places both of her hands on Jade's shoulders to stop her pacing. "We're gonna stop it. Sit back down, story's not over." Jade glares a little at Hope, but she still does as she's told. Hope sits next to Jade on her bed. "After she learned about the Merge, Josie changed. She kinda got mad at Lizzie, and they drifted apart for a while. Josie focused on herself, and on finding more about the ritual. I think the idea of the Merge scared her to death."

The vampire girl rolls her eyes. "No way." She says sarcastically.

"Well, now you know pretty much everything. Just be patient with her, she's slowly getting there."

Jade nods. "Thank you Hope."

Hope gives her a tight-lipped smile. "Don't mention any of this to the twins. I don't want them to be angry at me." Hope stands up and walks back to her own bed. "Oh, and be careful with her. She puts everyone's happiness above hers, and she'll do that for you to. I don't want to end up kicking your ass because you hurt her, but I'd do it. Without even thinking about it twice."

Jade nods. "Duly noted."

They both settle back under their covers, and Hope turns the lights off. It's silent in the room once again, and just before Jade surrenders to sleep, Hope talks again.

"I can't believe from all the things that happened since you got back, Josie's the one that keeps you from sleeping. Your crush is showing."

Jade wants to say something back, but nothing comes to mind. She couldn't deny it, she has a big crush on Josie Saltzman.

*

Jade gets out of her therapy session with Emma even more exhausted than she was when she came in. The few hours of sleep she got the night before are showing, and she just wanna go to bed. 

"Jade? Are you okay?" 

Jade turns around and forces a smile when she sees Josie. "Josie, hi. I'm okay, why?"

"You look… tired." Josie walks closer. "Did you sleep last night? 'Cause if you're having trouble sleeping, I'm sure Hope would be more than happy to help you with a spell or something."

"I didn't sleep much, because Hope and I spent a part of the night talking." Jade says.

"Oh really? About what?" 

The curiosity in Josie's eyes is familiar, and it makes Jade smile. "You, mostly you."

The frown on Josie's face is so cute, Jade has a hard time to not just pull her close for a hug.

"Me? Why did you talk about me?"

Jade decides to take Hope's advice and just tell the truth. "I asked questions about you, and she answered them. Don't be angry at her or anything, okay? She just gave me a quick inside look of what happened to you." Jade rushes to say, afraid she'd get Hope in trouble. Starting a war between the twins and her roommate is the last thing she wants. "Oh god, I hope you don't mind. I just really… I wanted to know more. I wanted to know why-" Jade cuts herself off and looks down.

"You wanted to know what Jade?" Josie asks, anger laced in her voice. "I'm here, just ask me!"

"I wanted to know why you're not you anymore." 

"W-Why-" Josie turns around and takes a deep breath. "You don't even know me. I followed you around like a dog when I was a kid, but it doesn't mean you knew a thing about me." Josie turns around, and her face is unreadable. "Stop asking around about me, because that's what a coward would do. Be brave and face me as I tell you about myself."

"Josie, I didn't mean to-"

The brunette lifts a hand to stop the vampire girl. "I'm angry at you for the time being. We'll talk later."

Josie turns around and starts to walk away.

"Josie! Please wait." Jade catches up to her. "Please, don't be angry at Hope. All of this is my fault, not hers."

Josie's eyes meet Jade's. "Okay."

Jade gives the hint of a smile, but Josie doesn't reciprocate it, she just walks away. In not wanting to say or do the wrong thing, Jade did just that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> It was kinda short, but needed. I wanted Jade to know more about Josie... and for them to not be on honeymoon all the time. They barely know each other, and I feel like they need to adjust.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. PLEASE READ THIS.
> 
> So first I wanna apologize to anyone who was waiting on this fic's update. 
> 
> Second, I wanna apologize to Jasie shippers. I couldn't keep this as a Jasie fic. I changed it for a Jade/Josie/Hope fic. 
> 
> So yeah... If anyone's still interested, here's a new chapter.

The party is loud in the Old Mill. Jade's not even sure of what she's doing there. Teenagers are partying, drinking and smoking. Jade is standing outside, and now she's alone.

She came with Wendy and Diego, but her friends kinda ditched her. Wendy and Lizzie started a friendship since they're roommates, so her witch friend is now laughing with the blonde witch on the other side of the mill. As for Diego, Jade isn't sure but she thinks she saw him leave with a brunette wolf a little earlier. 

Jade's eyes catch Josie for a while. The brunette is sitting by the fire, quietly speaking with Hope. The way they're leaning close to each other, and the way they look at each other is enough to make Jade completely mad.

She likes Hope. Actually, the tribrid is the best roommate she could have hoped for. Jade has a hard time figuring out her feelings for Hope though. When she sees the Mikaelson girl with Josie, there's jealousy. When she's alone with Hope, there's fondness. Right now, she feels like actually killing the auburn haired girl.

As for Josie, well it's been a little more than a week since they had their last conversation. The brunette witch avoids her, gives her the cold shoulder and even ignores her. It's driving Jade insane. She knows she messed up, but she can't make it up to Josie if they're not speaking to each other.

Jade looks down at the untouched cup in her hand. With frustration, Jade rolls her eyes and sends the cup straight into the nearest garbage bag. She had nothing to do at this stupid party. 

She's been walking towards the school for like a minute when Jade hears footsteps following her. The vampire quickly turns around and her eyes immediately fall on Josie. The brunette witch gives Jade a small and hesitant smile.

"Already leaving the party?" Josie says, taking a step closer.

Jade swallows the lump in her throat. "I saw no reason to stay."

Josie looks Jade straight in the yes. "Really?"

Jade sighs and turns around. She starts walking again, Josie still following her.

"You've been distancing yourself from me for more than a week now, what's changed tonight?"

"You looked sad." Josie reaches for Jade's wrist, which makes the vampire stop. "What makes you sad Jade?"

The vampire lets out a sigh of frustration. "Josie, think about it for a minute and I'm pretty sure you'll figure it out."

Josie is taken aback by Jade's harsh answer. "Don't you dare put this on me. You're the one who messed up."

"I'm not trying to… You know what, forget it." Jade takes her wrist back and starts walking again. "Go back to the party and make out with 'little miss perfect' Hope Mikaelson, I don't care!"

"What?!" Josie walks quickly and places herself in front of Jade. With both of her hands on the vampire's shoulder she stops her. "What's your problem with Hope now? I thought you guys were friends."

Jade's heart sinks. She didn't think before she said that. She didn't mean to attack Hope. Did the Mikaelson girl really tell Josie they're friends?

"You know, she's been telling me for days that I should talk to you." Josie says, more calm now.

Jade takes a step back and tries to catch her breath and steady herself. She puts her head in her hands, hiding her face from Josie. Her emotions are a mess and she's on the verge of breaking. 

Josie places a hand on Jade's shoulder, trying to get her attention. It only ends with the brunette being pined to a tree. The vampire girl's eyes are surrounded by black veins and her eyes are red. Josie understands way too late the distress Jade is really in. 

"Jade, please stop." Josie manages to say, but it's clear to see the vampire can't understand her.

Jade's pulsions are screaming at her to drink every single drop of Josie's blood. She's trying hard to get it under control, if only she could get her emotions to shut up. For a second, she thinks about shutting them off again, and then blackness. 

Josie is pretty sure she's living her last moments, with Jade pining her to a tree and her being way too frozen in place to even thing about siphoning some magic. Then, Jade's eyes are normal again and she falls to the ground. Josie looks around to find out how it happened, and who stopped Jade. That's when her eyes fall on Hope.

"Did she hurt you?" The Mikaelson girl asks as she walks closer to them.

"I-I… No. You got here just on time."

Hope's eyes go to Jade's unconscious body. Josie watches the tribrid, and she can't help but notice that Hope looks sad, and worried.

"I didn't think she was hurting that much. I should have known."

Josie sighs. "No, it's my fault. I-I was-"

"Josie don't blame yourself." Hope sighs. "Jade was clearly struggling. She asked me to help her get her feelings under control and I… I didn't have time. I should have made time for her."

Josie gently takes Hope's hand in hers. "You care about Jade."

"Just like you do." Hope answers. "And I care about you too."

Josie's breath catch in her throat. She wonders if Hope means that. Hope gives Josie a tight lipped smile and squeezes her hand.

"I'll carry Jade back to our room, and take care of her." Hope crouches down next to Jade to take her in her arms. "I think you should go back to school."

Josie shakes her head. "No. I want to come with you. Please."

"Sure." Hope sighs. "We should keep this incident to ourselves. I don't want anyone to freak out."

"Yeah." 

Hope smiles. "Let's go then."


End file.
